Wholly White
by LeaNicolaie
Summary: Partly AU - Ignorant of their heritage of longstanding vampire hunters, a pair of twins grow and adapt in a different setting... Warning: there may be some implied more-than-brotherly-affection type of thing later
1. Chapter 1

**Wholly White**

"Shirabuki-sama, these paintings are marvelous, I've always wanted to mention." Shirabuki turned to see his associate gesturing towards a few of his paintings lining the wall. The awe and admiration in his expression was genuine and he felt a flicker of pride warm his emotions. Those paintings were special, a favorite of his daughter's and well, quite pricey, though that was through no fault of the artist.

"I don't see a signature…" The other vampire trailed off. He'd like to get in touch with this painter himself. The use of his colors were breathtaking. This was only the third time visiting Shirabuki-sama's home, and yet, he couldn't get these paintings out of his mind. It was as though it went out of its way to touch something deep within him.

"Mischievous child that he is, he likes to hide it within the painting." Shirabuki allowed a smile to lift his lips as he approached. "Take a closer look at the coattails of the figure in the back," he pointed. There, on the dark, smoky blue of the coattail, was a tiny rose insignia, also of a similar hue, painted in. It was so easily lost amongst all the colors and composition, it was near impossible to spot unless you knew what you were looking for.

"A rose…"

"Yes, Bloody Rose. Rather dramatic, no?" Shirabuki chuckled. "Would you like his name? I say he still needs more people to get him out of that house." If it were not for his art, he didn't think the young painter would have any reason to step out of that stuffy room of his. The scent of oil paints and gesso were a permanent distinguishing feature. "I will advise not to get so impatient with his difficult attitude. As you can see, the work will be more than worth the effort."

--

Hanabusa blinked as he saw his father practically prance back home. He was humming a tune as he slipped out of his outerwear and sat behind his desk. His father had called him here as soon as he'd gotten back, saying it was urgent. He didn't seem to be in a hurry however. The youngest child of the Aido line wondered what he wanted. He stepped forward cautiously,

"Father?"

"Ah, Hanabusa, I'd like for you to run an errand for me, as I will be busy the next coming days. I could of course send someone else, however, the person I want you to meet deserves a direct representative from our family. I don't dare send any of the girls, and I felt you would do well for this." He brought out a check. "He may change the price to what he prefers, but he must go by my requirements."

From there on, Hanabusa listened closely to what his father wanted, as to relay the information accurately and left the study quietly, wondering what was so great about this painter it had his father so excited. Not to mention, he'd have to cancel an outing with Kain and Ruka to meet whomever this was. Apparently, he only accepted visitors on Tuesdays and Thursdays. Letting out a disgruntled frown, he threw himself on his bed.

"Bloody Rose…how lame."

--

"Eh? So Aido isn't coming?" Takuma sipped his drink. They'd all been planning to go to a famous concert in two days. "Was it something that urgent? There's nothing wrong is there?" This was Aido's favorite group. It was unlike the blond to refuse such an opportunity.

Kain shook his head. "Apparently Uncle wants him to go see a painter he's taken a liking to. They only accept visits on Tuesdays and Thursdays – every three months." Takuma blinked. My… "Every three months? What does he do if he only sees patrons so infrequently?"

Ruka raised a brow. "Do you not know anything about painting? It can take months, if not years to complete a single piece. Seeing someone every three months is almost too much." Considering how famous he was amongst the higher circles, she doubted he had to worry about the number of patrons. It was very few who actually got their requests accepted and completed. She respected him for his backbone in dealing with what could only be pushy arrogant men and women of wealth all demanding their own share of his talent.

"I apologize for my ignorance," Takuma smiled. "So who is Aido going to see? There aren't many painters that are favorites amongst us." Vampires were very picky. It was hard for them to generally agree on something when it came to catering their own tastes. To have caught the attention of Aido's father, who was known for his art collection, this painter couldn't have just been any old lay about.

"I'm sure you've heard of him as well, Ichijo, ignorant as you are about these matters." Ruka folded her hands. "I hear he's awfully young, some even consider him a prodigy. Even your grandfather must have taken notice of Bloody Rose." Of course, she was right. Bloody Rose was what had his grandfather in a foul mood for days. Apparently, the reclusive painter didn't deem Ichijo Asato worthy enough to work for. From what Takuma gathered, the elder vampire had been flat out rejected along with some extra derogatory comments attached to the end of it.

"Oh I've certainly heard of him," he chuckled, "I must say, he's one brave soul." He didn't give an explanation for his words and they didn't push. Bloody Rose… he wondered what type of person he was.

--

Hanabusa sighed standing outside a fair sized three-story house, pulling slightly at his tie. Fixing it back, he tried to keep his head from hanging and rang for the door. A few rings later, (he'd admit, hearing the sound of the screams from the movie 'Psycho' for their doorbell freaked him a bit) he was led inside to a room to his left, made to wait on a couch.

He supposed he sat there for about ten minutes before the door opened and a young man, human, Hanabusa vaguely noted, stepped into the room. He only leaned against the frame however, and didn't take a seat. Letting out a yawn, he glared in the blonde's direction. "You look like you'd rather be anywhere else but here. I'm not taking orders from some uppity kid who probably only came as his daddy's errand boy." He reached for the knob behind him, "Goodbye, thank you for wasting your time, don't come back again."

Incensed, Hanabusa shot up, hands fists at his sides, "Wait, I already went through the trouble of getting here. Can you at least listen to what I have to say?" What did this human think he was? If this was how he always treated his buyers, it was a wonder anyone came back at all. Maybe this wasn't the painter? But the smell of what had to be paint and wood was unmistakable.

"Spoiled brats like you are the type I hate the most. If your daddy's so interested, he can come to make his own demands on his own. Or when you actually feel like coming here, whichever," he opened the door.

"Um, wait please, my father was really excited about this. He must have seen your work somewhere. I'm sorry I don't know anything about things like this, but even if you don't like me, can you listen for my father?" Hanabusa didn't know why the words were coming out of his mouth. Really he'd have just liked to freeze the arrogant human and get it over with, but he knew that wasn't any way to make demands.

"Turning on the charms? You're more annoying than I thought. I have better things to do than listen to you rave about your father." He turned to go out, "but if you're that desperate, come back in two days. You can tell daddy dearest I was just too busy to see you today." The door closed silently as he left. Hanabusa, still left standing, felt a little dumbstruck. What the hell was that?

Fuming, he returned home to tell his father the offered excuse from the human. Surprisingly, he didn't get upset at all, and nodded seriously, mentioning such an accomplished painter must have his hands full at all hours of the day. That reminded Hanabusa of the huge yawn the human gave when he came into the room and he grimaced. So what? He wasn't feeling sorry for that, that, well, whatever, he groused to himself.

--

Ruka and Kain watched half fond and half exasperated as their friend and cousin ranted about his failed visit to the painter's home. From the rumors, Ruka felt Hanabusa had it off easy, but there was no telling that to the boy's wounded ego. The blond felt he had suffered some great injustice and hadn't shut up about it for last thirty minutes. She saw Kain sigh and knew he was at his patience limit. Well, it was about time, someone stopped him. Hanabusa was acting just like the spoiled brat the painter had accused him of being.

"Hanabusa, quiet down," Kain said as he pulled his cousin down onto the couch next to him. "Personally, if you went there feeling as you did, I'm surprised he offered to let you visit again. Maybe it was pity?" He looked amused. His cousin felt far from such and the glare on his face proved it. Ruka shook her head.

"Hanabusa, Kain is right. You'll get nowhere if you went to him again with that attitude. If you want to do this for your father, put aside your pride and deal with Bloody Rose as a first son of a noble family should." She sniffed. "You're giving us all a bad name, you know."

Looking sullen, Hanabusa crossed his arms. "I know, it's just, and he's so – argh!" He flopped over. "I'll just sleep on it. Maybe I'll feel better in two days." He very much doubted it, but trying couldn't hurt.

--

"So it's you again. I'm actually surprised you came back for another round." This time, he walked over sat and down across from him. Hanabusa hoped he was interpreting right in that he thought that was a good sign. Taking a breath and readying himself for more of the painter's sharp tongue, he opened his mouth to apologize for the way he'd acted the previous time. He blinked and automatically stopped when the human raised a hand. What now? Had he breathed wrong, perhaps?

"Save your apologies for someone who cares. Tell me what you want and we can both leave happy." He raised a brow. "Well? Start yapping. What does daddy dearest want out of me?"

Swallowing down the angry words threatening to spill forth, Hanabusa started laying out what his father had relayed to him days ago. "He really liked the second piece in your 'White Prince' series and wants something with a similar atmosphere. He'd rather have the colors a little warmer and brighter, though, since he's planning to put it up above our fireplace. He'd also rather it not be a war scene, but otherwise, you're free to choose whatever topic you desire."

The painter nodded, ideas already springing up in his mind. His 'White Prince' series was a private commission, not many knew about it but the owner and his close friends. So this really was Aido Hanabusa. Well, someone recommended from Shirabuki shouldn't be too bad, he supposed. Taking this on couldn't hurt.

"Come back…three months from now." Hanabusa nodded and reached inside his coat for the check. The painter stopped him again. "I'll see about money after I'm done with the painting. If it's to your father's liking, I'll accept it. If not, I'll start on another piece." He then got up and left quietly, his expression contemplative. It was obvious he was lost in his own world.

Well, that wasn't so bad, Hanabusa thought to himself as he was led out of the painter's home. It did start out rocky, but it went fine towards the end. For some reason he'd changed his mind about accepting the work instead of outright rejecting it. From what Ruka had implied, he supposed it went better than it could have. His father would be happy at least. He'd get his prized painting in three months.

--

"He told you to come back in three months?" Ruka asked. Hanabusa nodded. They looked up when they heard Takuma enter, Kaname not too far behind. "Who told who to come back in three months?" The Ichijo heir asked as he sat down.

"Bloody Rose," Kain answered. "Hanabusa actually managed to get him to paint, apparently." Takuma blinked, "really? I didn't mention it last time, but he had dear old grandfather in a hissy fit for days on end."

Hanabusa snorted. "I can totally see that. He can try the patience of a saint, I tell you. I'm surprised he isn't buried six feet under with that attitude of his. He can probably say something to offend even you, Ichijo."

"Bloody Rose?" Kaname spoke up for the first time. "He is a favorite of my father's, as well as Shirabuki-sama's. There is not one pureblood family in Japan who hasn't had the pleasure of meeting him in person. His artwork is exquisite. Whatever attitude he may have, it certainly doesn't show in his pieces." Kaname hadn't the chance to meet the man himself, but hoped one day he'd have the opportunity.

"A favorite of Kuran-sama and Shirabuki-sama?" Hanabusa looked shocked. "Is he really that good? He even has my father singing praises about him. He doesn't seem like someone who could paint well at all."

"I think you'll understand when you see it firsthand, Aido," Kaname smiled.

--

Nothing prepared Hanabusa for the third visit to Blood Rose. Getting out of the car and led inside, he was again, made to wait in the same room as last time. But today, there was someone already there. "Kaname-sama!"

"Aido," Kaname looked unfazed. "I remember, this is the third month since you last visited. Are you here to pick up the painting?"

The blond nodded. "And you, Kaname-sama? Are you also here for a painting?" The pureblood chuckled. "Why else would I be here? I asked my father if I could come in his place and he agreed."

The both started when they suddenly heard shouting outside in the halls. One, Hanabusa could tell was the painter's voice, loud and clear and other he supposed was another patron who'd gotten off on the wrong foot. Their keen sense of hearing notified them of two pairs of footsteps quickly approaching. Unable to hold in his curiosity, Hanabusa opened the door a crack to see outside.

"Get the fuck out, now! I don't ever want to see your face here again, how many times do I have to tell you that, perverted asshole! I'd tell you to take your crap with you if it wouldn't give me the pleasure of burning it to a crisp in my backyard after this." Hanabusa gulped. He certainly sounded angry.

"I know how scared you must be, but it's alright to accept love from others, beloved. Please let me—"

There was the sound of something hitting against something else and a cry of pain. "You're fucking deluded, get out! I'll start shooting if I don't see you walking your ass out of here in the next two seconds! One, two…" There was a sound of scrambling and Hanabusa saw a tall figure quickly run past with the sound of the door closing not a second later.

The painter softly cursed and Hanabusa heard him talking quietly to the butler who'd let him in. Quickly shutting the door, he sat back down, purposely ignoring the amused look on Kaname's face. Well, it was nice to see someone was enjoying this, he supposed.

The door opened and the painter stepped in alarming the two vampires with the gun that was still in his hand. Seeing their expression, the man looked down at the weapon and sighed. "Don't have to get all jumpy, I'm not going to shoot you." He stuck the gun in the waistband of his paint stained jeans. Motioning with his arm for them to follow, he talked as he walked.

"Aido right? I've got your painting right in… here," he unlocked the door and pushed it open, inviting the blond to go inside. The painting was medium sized, approximately 120 by 150 centimeters if he had that right. Seeing it, Hanabusa gaped. He could now understand why his father had been so ecstatic to have Bloody Rose paint for him. Kaname had been right. Experiencing it firsthand certainly changed things.

It definitely wasn't a war scene, but it had the atmosphere of one. It also had a sensual quality to it that had his spine tingling. Swallowing heavily, Hanabusa felt himself absolutely riveted by the emotions that welled inside him, gazing at this painting. He unconsciously moved forward, wanting to get closer.

"Watch it, it's still wet." The painter's voice snapped him out of his thoughts. He was standing by the door, Kaname beside him. "So, like it?"

Hanabusa nodded dumbly, "um yes. Oh," he stuck his hand inside his coat for the check, handing it over. Seeing the amount, the painter whistled. "Tell daddy dearest he doesn't have to offer this much next time round." Next time? He would allow a next time? His father would be unbearable now. He wondered if he should warn the painter of it, then changed his mind. He himself was interested in seeing what this man would come up with.

Bloody Rose turned to Kaname. "You're Kuran's kid right? I've been expecting you." He stuck the check into his back pocket. "Said you wanted a tour?" Kaname nodded. "Well Haruka's a favorite of mine and I'm not working on anything. Ogle at my past crappy works as much as you want." He turned to lead them both out.

"Wait, is it okay if I come with you?" Hanabusa asked. He wanted to see more. The painter raised a brow. "You? I don't know…I already told you how I feel about brats." He chuckled at the look on Hanabusa's face. "Come on blondie." He wasn't so spiteful. He could tell 'Silk' had caught his attention. He wasn't one to bar someone from wanting to see and enjoy visual art.

"My studio rooms aren't so hard to figure out." Indeed, both vampires could see and smell the paint on the doorframe and some on the knob. "Check out whatever you like as long as the doors are unlocked. I need to wash up." He was hungry and wasn't about to eat with paint all over him.

--

"Kaname-sama, his work is so…emotional and dark and—"

"Sinfully beautiful?" Kaname offered. Hanabusa paused and nodded. "Yes, that's exactly it. It's hard to for me to see how someone like him could create something so breathtaking. Even his sketches were compelling."

They were still in one of the studios, taking their time in seeing every one of the artist's pieces. Hanabusa personally preferred the fierce fiery ones with a cool touch of color, the blues and purples adding ground to the bright colors. From what Kaname kept gazing at, and Hanabusa thought it should have been no surprise, he preferred elegance with a soft touch.

"You two still here?"

They turned to the door and blinked. Yes, it was the painter, but his shirt was left completely unbuttoned, exposing his chest as he dried his hair. He stepped further into the room, his otherwise bare feet incased in sandals. "Find anything you like?" Kaname immediately pointed out one of his favorites among the room, a small 45 by 60 painting depicting a small child sitting in a dark room full of roses, her pristine white dress making a sharp contrast with her surroundings.

The painter nodded, humming, " 'The Admirer'? I did that one around six months ago. It's dried, you can take that with you." He smiled, "give her a pretty frame, she's delicate." He picked it off the wall and handed it to the pureblood who thanked him with a smile of his own.

"May I get your real name?" He asked, hoping it wasn't too personal. There must have been a reason why he signed his paintings with a rose instead of his name. The painter in question just raised a brow and shrugged however. "Why not? You don't seem the type to go flapping your lips wherever you go." Placing another painting in place of the one he just took off, he answered,

"Kiryuu Zero."

--

Disclaimer: No own Vampire Knights. Just borrowing characters. No profit.

Thank you for reading everyone. Er, how was it?


	2. Chapter 2

"Kaname, how did you like it?" Haruka asked of his son. He'd been planning for Kaname to meet Zero for some time.

"It was just as you said, Father. His work was inspiring. The piece I received from him is reminiscent of what our life is like as vampires. Beautifully dark and everlasting, wishing for that soft spot of light to keep us alive… I was drawn to it immediately." He relayed.

"He gave away one of his pieces?" Haruka smiled. "He must have taken a liking to you. He rarely, if ever, does so especially for someone he's met for the first time." Kaname worked to keep a flush from his cheeks at what his father's words implied and smiled back. "He did call you his favorite, Father. I feel he looked upon me kindly due to your friendship with him."

Haruka chuckled. "He treats everyone as individuals, no matter who their associates or family members. I'm sure it was you and your impression alone that worked to win his favor." He felt flattered Zero had deemed his son worthy enough to receive any one of his personal finished pieces.

"I hardly spoke two words to him," Kaname said softly, finding it hard to believe he left such an impression. Haruka ruffled his hair, "he doesn't need words to know whom he'd prefer to associate with. He's observant and sharply intuitive." It'd scared away many of those with less confidence.

Sharply intuitive? Yes, he was. From Aido's story, the man knew immediately why and how the blond was there at just a glance at his face. He wondered then, what Kiryuu-san thought of him at their first meeting. What had endeared him enough for him to have freely given away one of his paintings so casually?

--

Crap, starting with that perverted asshole, this day hasn't been good at all, Zero panted as he held a hand to his side. Well, he amended, those two kids coming to look at his artwork wasn't so bad, but after that, everything went to shit again. He didn't know whom those men were, but he was sure as hell glad he had all of the paid paintings stored away underground. His instincts had never led him astray and he felt something stirring in the back of his mind.

He'd of course miss his personal pieces, but he could always make more. Using the blood from his wound, he activated the anti-vampire magic around his home, the seals glowing softly in the pitch-black atmosphere. That should keep them in for a while, Zero thought to himself as he leaned against a tree and tried to keep himself up.

What had those men meant when they mentioned the 'Bloody Rose' painting? He was aware it was one of his master's paintings, but he didn't know how it held any significance other than its worth as a piece of artwork. He grunted at a particularly painful jolt to his wounds. Well, whatever they wanted, they wouldn't get. That painting was kept hidden in a place no one would ever dare care to look. At least, that was what his master had said. Zero had no idea where the painting was located. If he had, he'd forgotten.

He cursed as he felt his eyes growing heavy. He'd already made contact, but he didn't know when they'd get here. He guessed he should feel lucky he wasn't dealt with worse, but damn it, this fucking hurt! If only they hadn't kicked his gun out of his hands… He felt his breathing getting more and more irregular and his pulse…crap. First his gun now this. He never got a break did he?

The last thing he saw was pale honey gold hair before his eyes shut.

--

"Is, is he going to be okay? I knew he shouldn't have been living there on his own. Why did he have to send Tanaka on vacation today of all days?"

There was a delicate sigh. "Please stay calm. Shouting won't solve the problem. You might wake Zero-kun."

"Too late." The person in question groused. The other two people in the room turned in unison, immediately rushing to his side. He tried to raise his arm to bat them away when a stinging pain shot up through his hand, making him gasp and cringe. He'd almost forgotten about last night.

A soft slender hand caught his hand and held it gently. "Please don't try to move around too much, Zero-kun. Your wounds weren't exactly light."

"Sayori, are both of you alright? I activated the seal master taught me, but…" He didn't know how long that'd keep the vampires in.

She smiled softly, "you put more than enough strength into it. I think they might still be in there." She frowned. "We weren't happy about finding you in such a state, though. You looked terrible Zero-kun."

"Wow thanks, I feel so much better. You sure know how to cheer up the temporarily invalid, Sayori." Zero responded dryly. He gently squeezed her hand back, though. He turned his attention to the other occupant on the other side of his bed and raised a brow.

"Ichiru?" His unspoken question was clear. Ichiru frowned.

"Zero, you know how I feel about things like this. I can only thank heavens your master knew some anti-vampire charms. They saved your life today." He let out a gusty sigh. "You're staying with us for a while Zero, at least until your wounds heal." He pointed a finger. "You're putting a pause to your painting too. It's not like you'll be able to do much in the state you're in anyway."

"I know, I know, no need to go all mother hen on me," Zero muttered. Ichiru narrowed his eyes, but didn't say anything more. Sayori smiled fondly at the two brothers and stood to leave the room. "If you two need anything, I'm a just holler away."

Once she left, Ichiru reached a hand out to stroke Zero's cheek, brushing his soft hair out of his eyes. "Zero, seeing you like that scared me more than anything. Please take care of yourself. You're all I have." He pressed his lips to his brow. "I don't care if I sound selfish. I won't let you disappear from us so easily."

After their parents died in a car accident when they were eleven, they only had each other to lean on. Sayori was the only other 'outsider' they trusted. Ichiru loved and cherished his older twin more than anything. Losing Zero would be losing himself.

"Sorry Ichiru, but crap like this seems to stick to me like a second shadow. I don't want to get you and Yori involved…" But he already had, and the flat look his brother gave him showed he was aware of it as well.

"Whatever the case may be, you can tell when you've gotten some sleep. Rest Zero." Nodding slightly, he shut his soft lilac eyes, feeling safe in the presence of his brother. Ichiru watched over him until his breathing evened out and let out a helpless smile. "I love you Zero."

--

Yuuki sighed as she bit into her food. Her parents and older brother blinked and exchanged looks all round. What was wrong with their youngest? Communicating silently, Juuri spoke up,

"Yuuki, is something on your mind?"

"It's just, well, my friend at school was troubled about a friend of hers. We talked over the phone, and she's really worried about him." She bit her lip. "She said he'd be fine in a few days' time, but she didn't sound so sure."

"Oh, she didn't talk much about him, did she?"

"I don't know any details, just that her friend was probably hurt really badly and needs to recover. She told me before she knew him since they were kids. It must hurt her a lot to see him like that."

"I'm sure he'll be fine. He sounds like a tough kid." Haruka smiled. He was about to bring a spoonful of soup to his lips when he felt the necklace under his shirt burn. Eyes widening, he quickly excused himself and stood up. Worried about his father, Kaname followed after leaving the two women with reassurances.

"Kaname, I must leave on short notice, I'll leave things in your care." Haruka already had a coat on his arm, rummaging through his desk, pulling out a thin envelope and swiftly moving to the door.

"Father what should I tell those that ask after your whereabouts?"

"Just tell them it was a family emergency in that cool tone of yours." He grinned. "They won't ask any more questions." Though they'd certainly wonder. But Haruka hadn't the time to think about the feelings of business associates and practically ran to his car.

His thoughts were on one person as he drove past the speed limits – Zero.

--

"Bloody Rose?"

"Mm," Zero nodded as he sipped on his soup. "They kept mentioning that when they attacked me. They wanted to know where it was. I know it existed. Master mentioned it more than once, but I don't even know what it looks like or where that old geezer might have hidden it." Even now, he could recall the man's solemn expression as he specifically told Zero he shouldn't worry about 'Bloody Rose' as no one would be able to find it. As a kid, he had no idea what the hell the old man was talking about, but now, after little more than a decade, it was more than obvious he'd hid it for a reason.

"I don't know anything about it either," Ichiru murmured. How was his brother involved in something he had no idea about? He supposed they just assumed he'd know where it was due their relationship as master and apprentice. Not to mention, Zero's alias was Bloody Rose, though in actuality, it was something that connected him to their parents. Their father's last gift to them was a pair of guns. Zero's was engraved with a rose set in garnet and the name, Bloody Rose. Ichiru's was much the same, though his rose was set in mother of pearl and the name, Rosa Blanca.

It symbolized their parents. The Bloody Rose for their father and Rosa Blanca for their mother. He doubted they knew they were to die just days later, but he liked to think the guns were given as protection, much like a charm. Zero had learned to use it, as did Ichiru, but while his older twin was more than fine shooting someone if he had to, Ichiru wasn't so inclined on using his own. It just didn't sit well with him, using the last he had of his parents to hurt someone else.

"Master always worked on big paintings. I don't know how he hid something that big in a place he was sure no one would look." The smallest size he'd seen Master work on was 180 by 180.

"Maybe he decided to work on something smaller for Bloody Rose." Ichiru suggested.

"That could be true…" But highly unlikely. Especially if it was as important as master and those vampires suggested. And why did he decide to call it Bloody Rose? Was it somehow connected to their guns? Or…he put down his spoon, was it connected to what their guns symbolized? For Ichiru and him, it was something to remember their parents by. But what if it meant something else? For his gun to have the same name as Master's painting had to have some significance.

He wished he knew what the painting looked like. The contents could offer them some clue as to what had those vampires in such a frenzy. Maybe even why they decided to come after it now, instead of years before when they could have wrung an answer from the old man. Procrastinate much?

Well, that'd hardly make much of a difference now. Zero didn't know what the damned thing looked like and it seemed, neither did the others. That was one of the good things about the situation. As long as the enemy was after a non-identifiable painting, they still had some time.

--

Disclaimer: No own Vampire Knights.

Thank you for reading everyone. Hope it was alright.


	3. Chapter 3

Sayori hummed as she cooked, lifting the spatula to taste the soup she'd made. Nodding to herself for a job well done, she turned off the heat and poured the soup into a pink ceramic bowl decorated with bunnies. It was her favorite. Just as she placed it on the tray to bring to her patient, the doorbell rang. Wondering who it could be at such a late hour, she hurried to the door.

"How may I help you?"

"Excuse me, sorry for coming over like this at such a late night, but I'm looking for someone. I'm afraid he's been hurt deeply and extremely worried. Is there someone named Kiryuu Zero here?"

"And you are…?"

"I'm terribly sorry for my manners. I'm Kuran Haruka, a patron of Zero's."

"Kuran Haruka-san…" She smiled in recognition of the name. "I've heard about you." She stepped aside. "Please come in." He let her take his coat and slipped his feet into the slippers she offered.

"Is Zero alright?"

"Mm, for the most part." She vaguely answered as she led him to her friend's room. Knocking, she announced her and Haruka's presence before stepping in. Zero put aside the book he was reading and nodded to the two who came in.

"Should I ask how you knew I was injured?"

"Probably." Haruka sat down on a chair beside the bed. "The old master gave me this," he pulled out the necklace, "that reacts when you activate the seals around your home. It's been years, but I guess he was right in being cautious."

"You know what they're after?" Zeros shot him a glance. Haruka's gaze turned solemn. "Only that it's called 'Bloody Rose'. He refused to tell me anything else." Zero sighed.

"Damn it, why did they have to wait five years after he died? I don't even know what this painting looks like much less where it is, but it's obvious it's got something to do with me." He wished he could throw something.

"Zero, would you like to come with me? I can offer some measure of protection at my home." Haruka suggested. His soul would rest a little easier knowing Zero was safe.

"Wait! If you do that, Ichiru-kun and I are coming too," Sayori declared, placing her hands at her hips. She was not leaving her childhood friend on his own when he obviously needed people that cared.

"Yori, both you and Ichiru have school," Zero started. Sayori shook her head. "It's summer vacation. We have two months and a half with nothing to do." She could already tell what he was going to answer and turned, "I'm going to get Ichiru-kun. We'll pack some stuff. Wait for us."

Zero sighed. "She just had to have a backbone and be stubborn at a time like this." Haruka chuckled. "She loves you. It's only natural."

Zero hoped he didn't look like he was sulking. "I know, but she's only nineteen and just finished her second year in university." Haruka's eyes softened. "It's only natural for you to want to protect her as well, but it's time you let someone return the favor. You've looked after both Sayori-chan and Ichiru-kun since the death of your parents and supported them in all that they did."

"I know, I know, I hate it when you're right." Zero muttered. They never had to worry about money due to his paintings and when they needed financial funding for university, Zero didn't hesitate in supporting both of them. But they'd received scholarships and whatnot, so it was mostly for their living arrangements. Ichiru hated not having any privacy so dorms were out and Sayori didn't want Ichiru living on his own, so he'd gotten them a comfortable apartment near their school.

"You yourself just turned twenty, Zero. You're just as young as they are." Haruka smiled. Zero snorted. "That was months ago. Thanks again for your gift, by the way." He'd received a book on his favorite French painters. He'd enjoyed every page.

"My son picked that out for you."

"You told him?" Zero asked curiously. "No, he said he could tell from some of the paintings he'd seen." Zero grinned. "He's got a good eye." Haruka nodded.

"He told me you gave away 'The Admirer'?"

"Mm," Zero hummed, "he chose her himself. I felt he should have it. I think she was happy to have a proper owner." He looked up. "Did he give her a pretty frame?"

"I think so," Haruka smiled. "It's made of crystal with roses decorating the edge. He has it up in his bedroom, or so he said."

Bedroom? Zero blinked. Such a private place to hang a painting that hadn't even been personally worked on for him. But he was glad she was being treated so gently. He smiled. "Thanks. Tell him I appreciate it, really."

"You can tell him yourself when we get there." Haruka chuckled.

--

Yuuki snuck across the halls to get to her brother's study. She was supposed to be asleep, she knew, but she wanted to know what was going on. Her mother would never give in and her father was still out…so that left Kaname. Hopefully, in return for bringing him his favorite snack, he'd release some information.

She giggled. "He could never resist sprinkled chocolate dipped strawberries." Knocking on his door and moving to push it open, the plate of sweets almost dropped from her hand when she saw that not only was her brother there, but four others. One, she knew to be her father and the other three…

"Yori-chan!"

Her voice caught the attention of all in the room. One of the twins broke the silence that pursued by snorting. "A young girl sneaking into another man's room this late at night with…chocolate dipped strawberries?" He turned to her father. "I didn't know your kids were so, what, kinky? Yeah, isn't that what they call it nowadays?"

"Zero!" Both her brother and father looked exasperated. Well, her father did, she could never really tell with Kaname.

"I didn't think you were related to them, Yuuki," Sayori spoke up. "But I guess there's some resemblance." She smiled. "Why don't you come in?"

"Oh, right." She stepped fully into the room, sending a wary glance at the twins, especially the one who just spoke. She'd never seen anyone tease her family like that before so nonchalantly. Well, she supposed there was Ichijo-kun, but even he had his limits.

"Yuuki, I was going to leave introductions at a later date, however, it won't hurt to do so now." Her father stepped forward. "The one to my left is Kiryuu Zero-kun and his brother, Ichiru-kun. You already seem to be acquainted with Sayori-chan."

"Um yes, she's the school friend I was talking about…" Her eyes widened. "Wait, then the person that was hurt – was it one of them?" She caught the bandages around the hand of Zero. He caught her gaze and shrugged. "Nothing that couldn't be healed in days' time." He got frowns from Sayori and Ichiru for his dismissive comment, but he didn't pay it any mind, casually leaning his hip against her brother's desk.

"This may be sudden, but Zero and his brother, as well as Sayori-chan will be staying with us at the least until summer is over."

"Really? Yes!" Yuuki cheered, almost dropping the strawberries again. Zero raised a brow. "Is it just me, or is she a little too happy about this?"

--

"You won't be letting the kid sister into all this will you?"

"No, and I'm hoping it'll stay that way." Haruka smiled sheepishly, "she has a knack for finding things out on her own."

Zero sighed. "I'm starting to think coming here wasn't all that bright of an idea after all." They would just be involving more people into their - no, _his_ problems and they didn't even know what exactly those problems were. He'd already dragged Sayori and Ichiru into this, he didn't want anyone else getting screwed over.

"Zero," Haruka started. He should've known the painter's strong sense of responsibility would push him to try to solve things on his own. He'd have to keep a better eye on him or he'd do something stupid and the old man would haunt him till the end of his days, which would practically be asking for an eternity with the lifespan of a pureblood.

"I mean, did you see the way your kid reacted? He practically freaked out on us." Well, it was more of a slight widening of the eyes with a 'What?' attached, but to show even that much must have meant he was really surprised. Zero had his share of experiences when dealing with vampires, but it was as though purebloods were born with a genetic trait that enabled them to keep a straight face regardless of what happened around them – losing all of their clothes with the exception of underwear, for example. Zero was lucky Haruka was so laid back. He probably would have gotten flayed if it had been anyone else.

"I wonder if Ichiru still has the picture," Zero murmured aloud.

"Zero?" Haruka somehow felt neither of them were on the same wavelength. Weren't they talking about Kaname just now?

"Ah nothing." He half sat on Haruka's desk, his left thigh resting on the hard surface while his other leg was left to dangle. "You vamps live forever right? I'll count on that."

Haruka just nodded. "Did you find anything on Bloody Rose?"

Zero tensed. "About that…"

There had been a multitude of possibilities that had cropped up with just those two key words. For hunters, roses were often associated with vampires, especially red ones. It'd been used in a lot of coded messages or phrases when they needed to use discretion. A bloody rose usually signified fresh prey or when a mission was completed. Easily put, a dead vampire, so to speak.

In contrast, to vampires, a bloody rose was referred to in a more positive event – usually for their coming of age, or when a child was successful in taking their first 'bite'. The time it took for physical maturity sufficient enough for blood cravings was different for each child. It signified another step closer to adulthood and independence. For those of noble lineage, it also meant the maturation of the inherent powers they were gifted with.

Though the ones that attacked him that day had been vampires, Zero doubted what they were after had anything to do with the events a bloody rose signified. Thus, he concluded, it was more in relation to the hunters. He supposed Bloody Rose was something that wouldn't bode well for the vampire society and was so fated to be gotten rid of or destroyed.

The fact that his master was somehow involved with vampire hunters was more than obvious. When Zero was younger, he'd just assumed the old man was being cautious and overly paranoid, considering his large collection on vampires and anti-vampire charms, but now there was a possibility the geezer had actually been one, a hunter.

It was hard to imagine, having seen the man so casual and friendly with the race he'd supposedly hunted for a living. Zero had vaguely wondered what caused the change. Having met and dealt with so many different members of vampire nobility Zero never really considered what those in the lower class were like. Were they dangerous enough to be hunted down and killed? It seemed a bit inhumane, but it wasn't like Zero had any firsthand experience in fighting an insane bloodsucker.

Hell bent on looking for answers, he dug further, this time in how the hunter society could be involved. What he'd seen had been a bit disturbing. His brief search had led him to a well filled to the brim with Creepy and Fucked Up. Hunters nowadays fought with specialized weapons and charms, but of course they couldn't have gotten them without some tests and learning from trial and error. There was a specific department that was in charge of figuring out the details needed for successful results. Most of the Creepy and Fucked Up consisted of harmless experimentations gone wrong, but the results for some of them were nothing less than Grotesque put in a blender and spat back out. Disgusted, he didn't bother to look any further. He'd liked to think his master wasn't involved in something as sick as any of that.

In conclusion, he hadn't found anything in regards to what they really needed to know, but found out about everything else he'd rather have went on not knowing anything about.

"I see…" Haruka murmured. "I had no idea the Hunter Society had been so desperate. Level E vampires do cause a problem, but we've always taken measures to prevent things from going too far. The nobles do a fine job of hunting them down." He tapped his fingers against the desk. "But it's not just level E vampires that cause all the trouble. Regular vampires outnumber us by a large fraction and it's not always we know how to keep track of them.

"There are some that let themselves succumb to their baser instincts while feeding and take joy in causing pain, even death, while drinking. More often than not, it becomes a habit and as a result they leave a trail of bodies to be found."

"So it's those the hunters have most trouble with…" Zero commented. "It makes me feel infinitely lucky all the ones I've dealt with were the higher ups who knew how to control themselves." He said dryly.

Haruka suddenly looked up and the intensity of his eyes made Zero freeze. Did he say something? The pureblood didn't look offended, more…predatory than offended, though really, what had he said?

He didn't move a muscle even as Haruka slowly stood up and brought his hand to brush his fingertips across his neck. Leaning a hand on the desk, the pureblood leaned forward, the look in his eyes unchanging.

"Control indeed, Zero. You have no idea how very enticing you are…" The boy was far too naïve if he thought he had nothing to fear just because the vampires of high society knew how to refrain from simply fulfilling their baser instincts.

The pureblood leaned in further, replacing his hand with his lips, his mouth hovering right above the soft tender neck of the painter. The familiar scent of oil paints and solvents as well as Zero's own touched his senses. Cool, with a hint of spice, Zero's scent was attractive in and of itself. Haruka sympathized with any vampire that came across the painter – tempted, but unable to enjoy the taste of this boy's blood.

"I don't know what the hell you're doing, but if you're hitting on me old man, I'll beat you over the head, vampire or not." Zero groused, his eyes narrowed, but still unmoving.

Haruka smiled, unfazed by the insult. Zero's voice was light, it was obvious he didn't mean it. Not wanting to back down without having a bit of his own fun, Haruka dipped his head, closing the last remaining space between his lips and the pale skin underneath to dart out his tongue, taking a quick swipe of Zero's neck.

As expected, the boy yelped, jerking off the desk. "What the hell was that?" He demanded, placing his hand against the 'violated' area. Did Haruka really have to…well, do that? Ugh, purebloods were all assholes.

One of said purebloods was leaning against his desk, his shoulders shaking, not even bothering to stifle his laughter, incensing Zero further. "Great to see you're so fucking happy freaking me out," he said sarcastically. He pulled his sleeve over his hand and rubbed it against his neck. Geez.

There was a knock. "Father, it's me." Haruka nodded and invited him in. Kaname stepped through and came forward to sit in front of his father's desk, his expression somber as he did so. Looking up at Zero, he nodded, "it's good that you're here. This involves you as well." Zero merely raised a brow and went back to half sit on Haruka's desk again.

"I've had friends look into the vampires that attacked your home and they just informed me it'd been orchestrated by Ichijo Asato. From what the captured vampires have admitted, it's doubtful Ichijo knows about Bloody Rose, however."

Zero scowled. "So the perverted geezer just wanted to dish out a little payback? I'm still glad I threw that check in his face. He was acting like the big bad bully in a kiddy playground so I treated him like one. It's not my fault he can't take a hint."

Kaname and Haruka stared. "So, what Ichijo said was true. You had his grandfather in a foul mood for days."

"Really? Just days? I must be losing my touch," Zero commented with no small amount of disappointment. Haruka chuckled. "You and your mouth…"

"Wait, if the geezer didn't know about Bloody Rose, then how did those vampires?" Zero questioned.

"It's likely not every one of them did. The few that did know only needed Ichijo for extra pairs of hands and eyes. They probably heard about your angering him and used that to their advantage." Kaname answered.

"Makes sense."

"And another thing – your gun." Kaname reached into his inside pocket and took it out, handing it to Zero. The painter's eyes were soft as he gazed down at it. "Thank you. I didn't think I'd be able to get it back." Clicking the safety back, he pulled the trigger, the sound of the gun firing seeming to echo in the room. He smiled at the bullet hole in Haruka's wall. "Still works too."

"What in the world did you think you were doing?" Haruka asked, his tone calm, though his eyes were anything but.

Zero smirked. "_That_ was payback for trying to hit on me old man." Tucking the gun in the waistband of his faded jeans, he walked out of the room.

Haruka sighed and slumped in his seat. He looked up when he heard his son laughing softly in front of him. "Kaname?"

The younger pureblood took a few more moments to settle himself before answering, "Kiryuu-san, he's…interesting."

Haruka looked into his wine red eyes before sighing again. "Oh, the inevitable has happened. He's taken you in." Leaning forward, he rested his chin on his palm. "I wondered how long it'd take." Zero left an impression on everyone he met.

"In our boring routine watching nobles stab each other's backs scrabbling for power, someone like Kiryuu-san is like a breath of fresh air." Kaname smiled. "I can see why you and Shirabuki-sama have come to like him so."

"Indeed," Haruka chuckled. "He is a treasure, one we are not ready to lose. Precious as he is, you understand, do you not?"

Kaname merely smiled.

--

Ichiru frowned even as he watched over Sayori and the other vampire girl, Yuuki, chat animatedly below the balcony. He hadn't seen Zero since they'd arrived at Kuran-san's place and he should be resting after getting so injured. No matter how fast he healed, there was no way he could walk around as though nothing happened only after resting for two days.

He'd never felt comfortable in the presence of vampires, no matter what they seemed. That, and he was jealous of the closeness Haruka had with Zero. He didn't like that Kaname also seemed to be interested in his brother. He knew his older twin was wonderful and it was obvious they did too, but he wished they kept their distance. He wanted to be the one closest to Zero, not some other pureblood.

He'd been aware he and Zero were not their parents' real children. It was more than obvious just by their appearance. Their mother had light brown hair, and their father's was even darker. Both of their eyes were hazel. Not only did he and Zero not have any of their physical traits, they were unusual to begin with. There weren't many people with natural silvery grey hair and eyes just as light and pale. Heck, these vampires could pass off as more in the norm.

When he started to realize how different he and Zero were, he knew the only real connection he had with anyone was Zero. He did love their parents, but to an extent. He'd never have chosen them over his brother. The most important person to him was his older twin and he was perfectly content to let it stay that way.

"Ichiru it's getting cool, close the doors."

"Zero," Ichiru smiled, coming back inside, closing the doors behind him. "I haven't seen you since we've come here." Zero shrugged lightly.

"I felt you calling me. Lonely? This place is pretty big." He playfully spread his arms in a mocking gesture of receiving a hug. Chuckling, Ichiru approached, purposely squeezing his brother around the middle with a bit of force. As expected, he felt Zero wince and tense. He rested his head on his shoulder.

"You should be in bed. I don't know how you managed to walk around until now with your injuries. That stops now. Get in bed." He pushed him forward towards the bed and threw the covers on top of him. "Don't think of trying to escape. I brought our photo album with me for a reason you know."

"I know better than to try to pull one over you, Ichiru."

The younger of the two sighed resignedly and leaned over, placing his hand next to his brother's head to keep balance above him. "You say that dear brother mine, and yet I know you mean not a word." He closed his eyes as he saw Zero raise his hand and felt him run it through his hair. The same warm palm cupped his cheek, then slid down to the back of his neck, bringing him closer to its owner's face.

Even as he came close enough to feel Zero's breath against his lips, he kept his eyes closed, knowing if he opened them, he'd lose the small thread of control he kept tightly woven around himself.

"Ichiru, you know I love you, don't you?" Yes he did. He also knew Zero would never say it to another living soul.

"Yes," he whispered. His brother loved him, but in what way? The one thing he wanted, he didn't know if he had.

"Ichiru," Zero slid his hand away from his neck and brushed the back of his fingers against his cheek. He almost snapped his eyes open in surprise when he felt the soft touch of his lips against his lids. "Ichiru, you know I love you, why do you look so sad every time I say so?"

"Zero…" His brother's name was all he could manage through the tightness in his throat. Zero's eyes were warm and inviting, ready to shield him from the pain he thought he could protect him from.

Neither noticed the numerous knocks at the door or the sound of it opening.

"Kiryuu-san, the—"

Kaname stopped dead. He probably shouldn't have entered, but the food was ready and he knew they hadn't eaten in a while. Seeing what he had intruded on however, he wished he didn't. Zero was under the covers, his expression more open than he'd ever seen him and his lips so close to…

Zero and Ichiru, they were brothers, twins, even. What were they…? Well, Kaname amended, the fact that they were brothers wasn't what really bothered him. It was that they were so close together in the first place that niggled something inside him. Seeing them like that – it well, it bothered him, pushing his instincts to the fore, wanting to pull one off the other, to defend what was his.

Taking time to close his eyes, he sighed, trying to put his thoughts in order. He did feel possessive of Zero, but that couldn't have been much different from what his father felt about the painter. The older pureblood had known Zero since he was practically a babe and had come to care for him like a favorite nephew, or so Kaname supposed. He hadn't missed the scent of his father on Zero when he'd come into the room earlier – on his neck. He hadn't thought much into it, but Zero was beautiful, human, and his scent enticing. It wouldn't have been a surprise if his father had taken an interest in having a taste of what Kaname could only guess was the richest of wines.

The twins hardly looked flustered as they parted, Ichiru calmly getting back up and away from his brother while Zero sent an inquiring look his way with a raised brow. "We have a visitor dear brother." Ichiru answered the unasked question. Zero turned his attention in the same direction as his brother.

"That's Haruka's kid," he acknowledged. "What is it?"

"There's food ready for you downstairs. Father thought you must be in want of some proper sustenance. You two haven't had much since arriving here." Which, he calculated, was around a little more than a day. He was aware Yuuki was in charge of Sayori-san while she was here.

"And, I'd rather you call me by name, Kiryuu-san," Kaname requested. All the painter called him since meeting in person was 'Haruka's kid'. Zero frowned, "I would if I could remember it. Refresh my memory?"

"It's Kaname," the pureblood answered a little dryly. Forgetting his name and daring to admit it so casually to his face…the young painter really was something.

"Mm, Kaname, right." Zero repeated, trying to match the name with a face. Ichiru smiled amusedly. "I won't be surprised if you've forgotten it again by tomorrow. How long did take for you to stop calling Haruka-san The Wimpy Vamp Lord?"

"That was years ago Ichiru," Zero protested just for the sake of protesting, his tone half-hearted. He hadn't called Haruka that since he was nine. Ichiru wasn't deterred and continued, "that was nothing compared to Shirabuki-san. What was it again?" He laughed and ducked the swift swipe at his head.

Kaname blinked. "The Wimpy Vamp Lord?" Should he feel offended?

"Oh yes, I distinctly remember it was," Ichiru ducked another swipe, "Albino Sugar Dad, wasn't it?" The two of them got involved in a light scrabbling match on the bed, Ichiru careful in not jostling his brother too much.

The two brothers looked over sharply when they heard laughter coming from the momentarily forgotten pureblood. Kaname was leaning against the wall, his face flushed and eyes alight as he laughed to his heart's content. The twins blinked. Was it that funny?

"Master was right," Zero muttered, "the immortals consist of all kinds of crazy."

--

Disclaimer: No own Vampire Knights.

Thanks for reading peoples! Hope you like it.


End file.
